Psicopata?
by Otaku-chan01
Summary: Chamamos parte do cérebro de "massa cinzenta" por não saber o que há lá: como funciona, nem como age. Definitivamente, há lugares que não deveríamos ir, como uma mente perturbada. INAPROPRIADA PARA MENORES: conteúdo violento e tema desagradável.
1. Papo furado 1

Prefácio.

O que me fez pensar nesse tema? Sinceramente, não lembro (risos). Acho no final das contas, que não há exatamente uma fonte específica, um ponto definido de partida para eu tentar escrever sobre esse tema, e nem mesmo um motivo para ter escolhido exatamente esses personagens dentro desse contexto.

Na verdade, na verdade, há alguns anos (quando era possível), eu acompanhava um programa, estrelado pelo psiquiatra forense Michael Stone, da Universidade de Columbia (na cidade de Nova Iorque), que fala justamente sobre transtornos psicopáticos. Ele criou, depois de estudos, um índice, ordenando casos conhecidos de assassinos e condenados em geral por algum tipo de conduta fora dos padrões (psicológicos, talvez) estipulados pela sociedade.

É interessante (não legal) ver como no mundo há pessoas realmente capazes de matar, torturar, machucar por inúmeros motivos, uns sem mesmo demonstrarem remorsos de suas atitudes. E o pior: muitas vezes para ser um psicopata (ou apenas um sociopata), não é necessário você ser um serial killer, como muitos acham.

Hoje é mais fácil de compreender esses tipos de transtornos, saber as suas fontes e esse é o objetivo do índice criado pelo doutor: saber onde a causa tem origem e talvez evitar que ela ocorra.

Gostaria de falar, então, por fim, que eu não sou estudante de psicologia, e nem mesmo tenho relação com essa área biológica. Tudo o que eu pesquisei tem como base a internet e só Deus sabe como foi difícil para mim achar algum texto bem estruturado e aparentemente verdadeiro. Eu devo ter passado por umas dez páginas que falassem sobre o assunto e estavam com exatamente o mesmo texto.

Mas eu garimpei até achar algo que me satisfizesse. Achei até alguns artigos, alguns documentos que, aos poucos irei disponibilizar a vocês. Portanto, uma coisa que aprendi com o desafio GW foi a manter alguma coerência. Como não sou especialista no assunto, o máximo que eu posso fazer é ser fiel às ideias que me propuser nessa história e também ao que eu compreendi ao ler meus materiais de pesquisa.

Gostaria, antes de mais nada, informar os motivos da classificação dessa fanfic. Pelo nome, você é capaz de perceber que o tema não é muito agradável, que é notavelmente sério, e deve também ter ligado os pontinhos e tido uma luz, te informando que o enredo não será leve.

Se foi isso, você acertou em cheio.

A minha intenção inicial é escrever certas cenas de forma a causar nojo, ou simplesmente repulsa, "nervoso" e outros sentimentos desse tipo. Não sei se consegui atingir a meta, mas como essa é a intenção, então a classificação será exatamente essa.

Me aproveitando da classificação, vou me esforçar em utilizar palavras, situações e vocabulários próprios e adequados à situação. Traduzindo: palavrões, ou palavras que geralmente a gente não fala nas calçadas em tom de voz elevado. Engraçado, pois o brasileiro tem uma forma meio engraçada de demonstrar pudor: usando-se de palavras "menos agressivas" para amenizar tudo aquilo que pensamos. Palavras mais doces ou menos diretas são usadas com esse intuito. O ruim é que com o tempo, isso vira vocábulo e aí alguém começa a procurar um atenuante para o atenuante... Vai se entender, não é?

Bem, espero que estejam avisados, OK? Depois não venham dizer que é muita crueldade não, pois a intenção É ESSA!

Eu adoraria escrever tudo o que eu já encontrei sobre psicopatas (e durante minhas pesquisas descobri que há também sociopatas, que são diferentes dos psicopatas), mas eu realmente não gostaria de entregar de bandeja assim a minha fanfic (risos). Sendo bastante sincera, não creio que escrevendo tudo o que eu encontrei sobre psicopatia vá dar a você leitor todo o enredo da história (até por causa do disclaimer, que já dá muita informação), mas prefiro superestimar você a subestimá-lo, afinal, você me acompanha e deve imaginar o meu modo de pensar e de escrever. Como eu não sou um José Saramago da vida, não vou supervalorizar a minha escrita, mas quero ser justa e dizer que tanto você como eu estamos em pé de igualdade, assim, eu apenas informarei o mínimo possível.

Ah, mas então porque essa página de bate papo super furado? – você me pergunta. Simples. Ao participar do último concurso "Desafio Amores Possíveis GW 2010", eu percebi uma coisa muito importante: a necessidade de contato entre aquele que escreve e aquele que lê. Sim, o escritor que fala que não liga para o que as pessoas pensam de seus textos, ou que dizem que não publicam para os outros, mas para si mesmo, está mentindo. E muito. Respeito as opiniões das inúmeras pessoas que pensam dessa forma, até porque, as pessoas tem o direito de serem diferentes e expressarem aquilo que ela pensam. E é por isso que estou falando o que eu estou falando.

"_Leitor: co-autor do texto."_

_ Lêdo Ivo_

Não sei o que passa pela mente dos outros autores (e na minha singela opinião, não me interessa), mas foi aí que eu entendi a necessidade de autores consagrados, como Sabino entre outros de escreverem cartas entre si e troar cartas com os leitores. Não trocar cartas exatamente, mas em muitos textos eles deixam claro que já perderam dias e noites de sono às vezes, com comentários de pessoas simples e desconhecidas do público. Ou se vocês preferirem, eu posso citar nomes como Maneco, Glória Perez e autores de mangás que gostam daquelas conversas intermináveis de uma página (risos).

Eu sei que escrevo, que recebo reviews e que na medida do possível, eu respondo as reviews. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Ou podia. Não que a partir de agora, todas as minhas fanfics terão um prefácio, mas na medida do possível, talvez, esses diálogos apareçam com maior freqüência. Até porque, eu acho que dessa forma, você poderá perceber que eu estou interagindo de verdade com você. Oras, se eu escrevo e coloco num lugar público, significa que eu quero que veja! E quanto a receber comentários, é apenas a conseqüência, não é mesmo? Ter o retorno significa que alguém se importa, não é? Que você se importa! Então por que não me importar também?

Mesmo sabendo tudo isso, ainda achava tudo muito impessoal. Acho que muitas pessoas já notaram que eu sou absurdamente reservada, mas eu acho que dá pra separar as coisas, e era necessário sim mais contato. Aliás, mais contato não, apenas precisava demonstrar que, mesmo gostando de escrever uma história, mesmo escrevendo-a para mim, ao postar na internet, eu também estou escrevendo para você que me lê e dá um tempo de seu dia para se ocupar com o que eu escrevo.

"_Um romance é como um arco de violino, a caixa que produz os sons é a alma do leitor."_

_Stendhal_

Não adianta nada eu ignorar você que lê minhas histórias. Isso seria a maior demagogia da qual eu poderia me usar. Minhas fanfics recebem elogios, ou simplesmente me dão dicas e falam o que não gostaram aqui; minha história fica conhecida por ter bastante review, fico de certa forma conhecida e creditada e no fim, eu desvalorizo exatamente aquilo que me fez ser o que eu sou.

Acho que já falei (quase) tudo do que eu realmente queria falar. Mas foi já dito anteriormente: se eu falar mais, vocês sacam logo o que eu vou fazer aqui (risos) e eu quero prender vocês de um jeito ou de outro.

Talvez apareça um novo capítulo por aí, parecido com esse, mais um fala-fala. Se eu achar que não é necessário, eu vou então apenas adicionando as referências e disponibilizando-as para vocês.

A você, desejo uma boa leitura.

"_Ler um livro é para o bom leitor conhecer a pessoa e o modo de pensar de alguém que lhe é estranho. É procurar compreendê-lo e, sempre que possível, fazer dele um amigo."_

_Hermann Hesse_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing não pertence a mim. Os direitos são totalmente reservados a seus autores, assim como _House M.D._ do Universal Channel e _"Índice da Maldade"_ do Discovery Channel.

**SPOILER e Retratações:** a fanfic foi baseada no episódio "_Remorse_" da 6ª temporada de _House M.D._ Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência. Todos os direitos reservados a seus criadores. Não ganho um centavo com minhas fics, apenas prazer e (às vezes) dor de cabeça.

Psicopata?

Capítulo 1

"Ei, anjo! Está chorando?" - perguntou uma voz grossa alta e rouca, cheia de sarcasmo a um jovem que se encontrava sentado abaixo da janela, vendo o tempo chuvoso do lado de fora. Ao ver o outro virar os olhos em resposta o homem rude pôs-se a gargalhar ruidosamente. Sabia que aquele garoto, de anjo, só tinha a cara. Ele jamais seria capaz de chorar.

Do lado de fora, uma chuva pesada caía pesada como a palma de uma mãe que corrige o filho rebelde. Casas estavam caindo, ruas alagando, plantações estavam se perdendo, mas todos ali estavam completamente alheios ao que acontecia.

Eles se encontravam em uma penitenciária de segurança máxima, longe de todos, afastados inteiramente da civilização. Ao redor não tinha nada além de terra, mato e o horizonte se fazia presente numa linha tão longínqua quanto os olhos poderiam alcançar. Todos os homens ali dentro tinham alguma coisa em comum, uma mesma coisa os unia. Raramente um prisioneiro dali saía vivo, geralmente todos eram condenados a morte pelos seus crimes, uns mais tenebrosos que os outros.

Ali o rapaz permaneceu, uma vez que, apesar de sua aparência, seus crimes eram capazes de fazer tremer o homem mais cruel que já pusera (e quem sabe poria) os pés ali dentro. Poucos eram os que se atreviam a sequer olhá-lo atravessado ou ainda lhe dirigir uma palavra que fosse.

"Número 4!" - falou alto o carcereiro, chamando-lhe a atenção. O jovem loiro fechou os olhos e calmamente se levantou, indo em direção ao funcionário. Este por sua vez fazia um imenso esforço para mostrar que não sentia medo, tentando se manter inabalado o máximo que podia a medida que o rapaz se aproximava das grades que os separavam. Arrepiou-se quando o jovem a sua frente lhe brindou com o mais doce e belo sorriso.

"O que deseja, senhor?"

"Você tem visita." - falou apenas aquilo que achou possível sem transparecer seu terror na voz. Não foi preciso falar muita coisa. Como um cordeirinho o loiro se deixou algemar e ser conduzido calmamente até a sala onde receberia a sua visita.

"O senhor sabe de quem se trata? Há muito tempo que as pessoas esqueceram de mim aqui dentro" - sua voz soava doce a ponto de causar pena a qualquer um que o ouvisse falar, e seu rosto causaria dor no peito de quem o visse com aqueles belos olhos azuis tão límpidos e puros. Aquilo só deixava o carcereiro ainda mais assombrado.

"Não... Não sei não senhor." - com visível medo de que o outro se aproveitasse de seu estado, tratou de desalgemá-lo o mais rápido possível e se retirar de sua presença.

O prisioneiro se viu sozinho na sala. A conhecia muito bem. Olhou ao redor e logo se apercebeu de uma parede falsa, que era onde pelo lado de fora uma equipe de só Deus sabe lá composta por quem observava tudo o que acontecia ali dentro. Já fazia muito tempo que fizera um pequeno teatro, mas agora já não mais sentia vontade de o fazer. Não tinha simplesmente porque não queria, pois sabia que, se quisesse, com um simples olhar ele seria capaz de derrubar a maior montanha, derreter as geleiras mais frias e antigas do mundo. Mas naquele momento, na verdade, encontrava-se bastante curioso. Não fazia a menor ideia de quem o estava visitando. Há muito tempo as pessoas próximas a si o abandonaram. Hn. Não os culpava. Ele teria feito o mesmo. Com certeza.

"É ele?" - perguntou o homem recém chegado a anti-sala.

"Sim. É ele... Você... Tem certeza do que está fazendo? Você realmente sabe quem é ele? Tem ideia de com o que está lidando? Sabe onde está se enfiando?" - perguntou o delegado ao homem.

"Sim, tenho sim. Eu tenho anos de pesquisa envolvendo esse tipo de mente e creio que saberei lidar com ele." - enquanto falavam observavam o loiro dentro da sala andando calmamente de um lado para o outro, checando as cadeiras com os olhos, examinando o ambiente inteiro com o olhar. Houve um momento então que o loiro se sentou de frente para a parede falsa e começou a encarar diretamente em sua direção. Parecia que, mesmo sem poder enxergar por causa do espelhado interno da parede ele era capaz de saber exatamente onde ele estava, pois ele não o encarava apenas, como também o olhava diretamente nos olhos. Aquilo definitivamente era interessante.

"Doutor, o senhor pode estar acostumado, mas lembre-se que o senhor está lidando com um homem altamente perigoso." - sem mais o que falar, virou-se de costas e abriu a porta para que o médico entrasse. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha do médico quando percebeu que os olhos do presidiário haviam acompanhado exatamente cada passo que havia dado. Quando apareceu na porta seus olhos se cruzaram. Naquele momento, sabia que realmente deveria tomar cuidado com ele.

"Bom dia" - falou após um certo tempo, indo em direção a cadeira e sentando-se de frente para o rapaz loiro.

"Bom dia" - respondeu de forma ainda mais doce e cordial, um sorriso doce bailando em seus lábios.

"Quatre Winner. Certo?" - falou enquanto remexia num amontoado de papéis.

"Sim."

"Eu me chamo Trowa Barton"

"É um prazer, senhor Barton. Em que posso lhe ser útil?"

"Bem, senhor Winner, serei direto: sou psiquiatra acadêmico da universidade de Columbia e estudo casos de psicopatas. Gostaria muito de fazer algumas perguntas para a minha pesquisa, claro, caso o senhor concorde em me ajudar."

"Por que não?" - respondeu mantendo a sua doçura e o seu sorriso - "Não me resta mais nada a fazer até o dia da condenação".

"O senhor sabe a sentença que o aguarda?"

"Como não saberia? Não pegarei nada mais leve do que sentença de morte" - enquanto falava não demonstrava nada, nenhum tipo de sentimento. Aquele tipo de atitude certamente teria espantado – se não horrorizado – qualquer outra pessoa, mas não Barton, que está mais do que acostumado com relatos de psicopatas e _seriais killers_.

"Claro" - respondeu sem ao menos olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto procurava a sua ficha criminal. Não havia muitas informações proveitosas naquela penitenciária. Na verdade, não havia informações sobre Quatre em quase nenhum lugar do país inteiro. - "O senhor poderia me falar o que o senhor fez para estar aqui nessa penitenciária?" - Quatre inclinou um pouco a cabeça, franzindo o rosto numa clara dúvida.

"Ué, eu pensei que o senhor já soubesse a meu respeito."

"Eu sei que o senhor andou exagerando em umas brincadeiras por aí, mas faz parte da pesquisa ouvir de sua própria boca os acontecimentos, assim eu terei como analisar a sua mente e fazer assim a minha pesquisa."

"Ahã..." - respondeu calmamente, permanecendo em silêncio por um tempo demasiadamente longo. Parecia estudar o que o psiquiatra havia falado, não muito crente de suas razões. Era óbvio que ele deveria sim querer ouvir de sua boca os acontecimentos, mas a pergunta que fizera era por demais ampla. Não parecia ter um foco ou ainda não era nada direcionada. O médico estava claramente atirando no escuro.

Finalmente se decidira. Ergueu o corpo e permaneceu com a sua face característica: um sorriso impecável e olhos inocentes e brilhantes.

"Claro, doutor. Como já é sabido, eu matei algumas pessoas, ou, como o senhor mesmo disse, me excedi em algumas brincadeiras..."

"O senhor pode descrever como foi feito isso?"

"Cada uma delas?"

"Por enquanto, só a primeira." - o pedido pareceu tirar um sorriso mais torto do rosto angelical.

"Era meu vizinho. Há muitos anos ele morava ao lado da minha casa aqui nos Estados Unidos. Como eu vim para cá ainda criança, ele me viu crescer: a mim e minhas irmãs."

"O senhor se mudou para cá com seus pais e irmãs por algum motivo especial?"

"Não que eu saiba" - Trowa percebeu naquele momento que algo estava errado. Conhecia as mentes psicopatas de longe e sabia, mesmo que fossem pessoas capazes de manipular, quando alguém mentia. E parecia que o rapaz a sua frente mentia consciente da situação do médico: a sua ingnorância nos fatos. _Touché_ pensou Trowa. Há anos que não se sentia desafiado por uma mente potencialmente inteligente como a do presidiário a sua frente. Seus pensamentos porém foram interrompidos no meio pelas palavras do loiro - "Mas eu pensei que o senhor quisesse saber como eu matei o meu vizinho. Quer que eu conte sobre algo diferente?"

"Er... Não, por favor, continue."

"Muito bem. Ele era um homem conhecido da gente. Vinha com frequência a nossa casa, nos visitar junto de sua esposa e sua filha." - pensou um pouco e continuou - "Pensando bem, eu nunca gostei dele. Bem, continuando. Um dia, quando eu já tinha crescido, devia ter uns 23 anos – estava tentando uma vaga no mestrado – quando eu resolvi planejar tudo. Foi um dia perfeito. A minha família havia viajado e só voltaria em duas semanas, assim como a esposa e a filha dele só voltariam em uma semana. Essas viagens já estavam programadas há muito tempo, justamente por serem longas, então, eu aproveitei o tempo que eu sabia que todos estavam planejando a viagem e resolvi eu mesmo começar o planejamento de suas mortes."

"Suas?" - não pode conter a pergunta, o que fez uma pequena luz brilhar no fundo dos olhos cristalinos do loiro, mostrando este estar claramente satisfeito de estar no comando da situação.

"Sim, doutor. Suas. Naquele dia, morreu não apenas o meu vizinho, como também a sua esposa e a sua filha." - Trowa pode ouvir o burburinho dos policiais no ponto que tinha em seu ouvido. Estranhou aquilo e resolveu se retirar por um momento para descobrir do que se tratava.

"Er... Só um instante, eu vou pegar um café." - falou se levantando. Antes de abrir a porta se virou e perguntou - "Deseja alguma coisa?"

A resposta demorou a sair, porém, Trowa leu muito mais em seus olhos do que as suas palavras disseram.

"Não, obrigado. Estou satisfeito." - um leve arrepio percorreu novamente a pele do médico e então abriu de vez a porta e saiu. Ao fechá-la quis saber o motivo de tanta alvoroço.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Essa é nova." - o delegado deu um suspiro e continuou - "Não sabíamos que a morte da mulher e da filha estavam ligadas a ele. Achávamos que havia sido um acidente, e agora ele vem com mais uma confissão!" - já estava mais que exasperado com as novas revelações feitas pelo psicopata.

"Er... Doutor delegado, quem comandou as investigações na época dos crimes?"

"Tenente Chang Wufei. Ele pediu afastamento há alguns anos da divisão de homicídios. Agora só atua na divisão de narcóticos."

_Algo está errado aqui..._ Pensou o moreno de olhos verdes. Já ouvira falar no tenente Chang Wufei, aliás, inclusive já trabalhara algumas vezes com ele, ora para as suas pesquisas, ora o auxiliando, para que ele soubesse como uma mente criminosa poderia trabalhar. Não entendia porque tantas informações não estavam disponíveis. Mas agora como sabia quem estava no comando, certamente descobriria. Até porque, estava mais do que na cara que o psicopata a sua frente estava deliberadamente jogando com ele. Nunca pensara na sua vida que seria ludibriado dessa maneira por algum maníaco. Não disse nada aos policiais ao seu lado e resolveu voltar para a sala não antes sem pegar o café.

"Não sei se você iria gostar, por isso não trouxe um para você" - falou olhando diretamente para Quatre.

"Tudo bem" - falou balançando a cabeça - "Eu não sou muito fã de café. Prefiro chá."

O que recebeu em resposta a um comentário tão simples foi apenas um sorriso e um gole no café fumegante.

"Vamos continuar?"

Sorriu ainda mais.

"O senhor parece gostar muito desses assuntos mórbidos, não?"

"Não é gostar... Apenas gostaria de saber o que leva uma pessoa a cometer certos atos."

"O senhor não faz a menor ideia" - a resposta surpreendeu o médico e o psicopata havia notado, mas preferiu fingir não ter notado. - "Como eu ia dizendo, já havia preparado tudo até aquele momento. Levei um bom tempo arquitetando cada pequena ação, para que meu tempo fosse otimizado. Até porque, todos os detalhes tinham que estar perfeitos. E tudo parecia ainda mais perfeito, pois eu costumava entrar no porão. Como eu era o único a entrar lá, não precisei esconder nada. Montei tudo para que ficasse a mão: correntes, pinças, facas, agulhas, panos, tudo. Pouco a pouco. Inclusive o material para programar a morte das duas. Claro que como elas iriam viajar de carro, o que eu poderia fazer era sabotar o veículo."

"Então, por favor, fale primeiro do acidente de carro, já que ele foi mais rápido."

"Claro. Eu havia desencapado alguns fios que passavam pelo motor e fiz um furo no tanque. Além de desregular completamente o carro e trocar os freios novos por gastos. Fiz de tudo para que o carro capotasse – como aconteceu na verdade. Com o capotamento o combustível vazando e a fiação exposta o carro explodiu. Essa era uma parte que talvez não desse certo, mas deu."

"Mas foi muita coisa."

"Você quer saber como fiz tanto em tão pouco tempo, né? É que eles tinham um carro de passeio que raramente usavam. O carro era restrito a viagens longas, como aquela. Então, comecei o trabalho uns dois dias antes delas o pegarem."

"E o seu vizinho?"

"Ah, sim. Meu vizinho tinha acabado de acordar e estava do lado de fora de casa, regando o gramado. Foi quando eu o chamei. Disse que precisava de ajuda, pois algo havia caído num quarto que ficava dentro do porão. Ele largou tudo e foi até lá, tomando a frente. Chegando ao porão, viu tudo aquilo, sua cabeça girando e se assustando tanto que nem teve tempo de ver que eu o trancava ali dentro. Ao se virar acertei um cano de ferro em sua nuca e ele desmaiou. Quando ele acordou estava algemado e preso num canto." - deu uma pequena pausa, escolhendo bem as suas próximas palavras - "O senhor quer que eu fale detalhadamente o que aconteceu?"

O psiquiatra o encarou bem e resolveu que talvez os próximos relatos fossem muito reveladores. Como de costume, sacou seu gravador portátil, que sempre lhe era útil nessas circunstâncias. - "Se possível, gostaria sim."

X-X-X-X-X

"_O homem balançou a cabeça, ainda atordoado com a pancada que levara, sem saber ao certo o que acontecia._

"_Já acordou?" - uma voz conhecida soou aos seus ouvidos doce e calma como de costume e então tudo fez sentido em sua cabeça._

"_Quatre?"_

"_Sim. Claro que sou eu" - deu um leve riso com a sua confusão. Parecia se divertir com a sua situação. - "Quem mais seria?"_

"_O tom de voz utilizado, mesmo permanecendo suave parecia lhe queimar os ouvidos e apertava-lhe o coração, principalmente a medida que ia tomando conhecimento de sua situação. Não estava gostando das algemas em suas mãos e nem de sua posição, principalmente porque havia percebido que se encontrava nu. Gostou muito menos quando viu uma mesa com objetos muito familiares e aquilo definitivamente o assustou._

"_Ah, sim. Eu os peguei emprestados só um momentinho. Prometo que depois eu te devolvo." - o homem algemado ficou ainda mais atormentado com aquelas palavras. Não estava acreditando que aquele menino iria fazer alguma coisa. - "O que foi? Não acredito que o senhor esteja com medo, Sr. Kushrenada." - fez cara de quem não estava entendendo as reações do homem mais velho a seus pés, fingindo não ver o horror que se passava nos olhos azuis do vizinho._

"_Foi andando em direção do prisioneiro, passo a passo, não sem antes pegar algum objeto sobre a mesa recém preparada. Ajoelhou-se de frente e apoiou de leve a ponta do instrumento – que se mostrou ser uma chave de fenda – no tornozelo do loiro mais velho._

"_O que aconteceu? Está tão pálido! O meu pai me disse que o senhor era de origem ariana, e até que faz sentido o senhor ser tão branquinho, mas não tão branco dessa forma. Eu espero que não esteja passando mal." - continuou a encará-lo como que esperando uma resposta, essa que veio no balançar de uma cabeça, indicando uma negativa. - "Ah, que bom, assim poderemos conversar melhor. Mas antes, vou me sentar" - para se sentar, colocou toda a força que tinha nos apoios e assim a chave de fenda prensou forte a sua pele, quase furando._

"_AH!" - gritou quando sentiu dor e seu grito fez Quatre levantar o rosto em susto e recuar, levantando-se e puxando de encontro ao peito a chave de fenda._

"_Oh, me perdoe, não quis te machucar!" - e depositou a chave novamente sobre a mesa. Manteve os olhos sobre a mesma e manteve em seu rosto uma expressão de dúvida - "E agora? A chave de fenda te fez gritar... Mas eu não quero que você grite." - voltou seus olhos para o vizinho e sorriu - "Mas acho que não tenho escolha..."_

"_O que você quer? Dinheiro? Eu posso te dar! É só me soltar e eu não falo..."_

"Não falo o que está acontecendo para a polícia..._ Ia dizer isso, não é mesmo? Não, senhor...Qual será a graça? Dinheiro nenhum me trará o que eu terei hoje aqui com o senhor..." - e então ele começou lentamente. Pegou uma gilete e como um estudioso começou a cortar parte da carne, fazendo caminhos de corte pelos braços, pelas laterais do corpo e pelas pernas. Treize gritava muito, pois mesmo sendo uma pequena gilete, Quatre forçava bastante a lâmina na pele e o corte se tornava fundo, cortando não apenas a pele, mas também a carne, fincando bastante fundo fazendo o sangue brotar em bom volume._

"_Nossa..." - franziu o cenho, com a expressão carregada de compaixão pelo homem que maltratava - "Isso parece doer muito. Dói mesmo?" - o outro só conseguia respirar fundo e descompassadamente, a dor latejando em sua cabeça. Sem uma resposta, continuou falando._

"_Parece que não... Nem me falou nada." - guardou a gilete e pegou dessa vez uma pequena faca, aparentemente com o fio não muito bom. Dançou a ponta da faca pelo peito do homem comprovando que estava praticamente sem corte. Ao refém restou pouca esperança, pois logo o jovem loiro forçou um pouco mais a faca em seu peito formando um pequeno filete de sangue. - "Ah, sim. Agora sim" - murmurou consigo. Segurou com a mão esquerda o mamilo esquerdo, forçando-o como se quisesse arrancá-lo só com o puxão. Porém, sem esperar muito, forçou a lâmina da faca de fio comprometido, separando o pedaço de carne de seu corpo. Parecia não se importar muito com os berros que o outro dava, fazendo o mesmo com o mamilo direito._

"_Quatre... Eu tenho uma esposa e uma filha... Pense nelas, por Deus! Eu imploro!" - chorava em desespero, não sabendo mais como pedir para que ele parasse com aquela tortura._

"_Num passe de mágica, mesmo com o rosto coberto de sangue que espirrava todas as vezes que uma nova ferida era aberta, o agressor parou e o encarou como se tivesse ouvido as palavras certas, assim pelo menos o agredido pensava._

"_Esposa e filha?" - balançou a cabeça levemente em negação e confusão - "Mas você não tem nada disso..."_

"_Temeu por um instante que o outro tivesse esquecido quem era na verdade e talvez por isso estivesse fazendo aquelas coisas. Mas mais uma vez sentiu um arrepio de terror se espalhar pelo seu corpo, quando ouviu o outro gargalhar e dar um leve tapa na testa, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo._

"_Ah, sim... A senhorita Midi e a senhora Une... Claro... Você ainda não sabe né?" - seu rosto mantinha a passividade de sempre e aquilo confundia ainda mais Treize. - "Já sei! Eu vou ligar a TV, deve ter alguma informação. Acho melhor mostrar do que falar."_

"_E assim o fez. Não tinha entendido porque tinha uma televisão ali junto a todas aquelas parafernálias que estava usando para torturá-lo, mas naquele momento entendeu tudo._

"_Quando Quatre ligou a TV, estrategicamente colocada no canal de notícias, eis que num daqueles plantões de última hora dava o acidente mais pavoroso ocorrido naquela pequena cidade a poucas horas da capital. Não entendia o que acontecia até que os rostos de sua esposa e filha apareceram na TV e então ele entendeu que o acidente onde um carro explodira, era o da sua esposa. E parecia que não haviam sobreviventes._

"_A partir daquele momento, nada mais em sua vida fazia muito sentido e não aceitava nada daquilo._

"_Sinto muito, senhor Kushrenada, pelas suas perdas. Não é todo dia que uma família é destruída, não é?" - ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Treize fechou os olhos sentindo mais dor pela perda de sua amada família do que pelos ferimentos._

"_Durante um bom tempo ele permaneceu ali, machucado, porém, anestesiado pela dor da perda. E Quatre parecia respeitar a sua dor. Aquilo definitivamente o enfureceu._

"_AGORA VOCÊ PARA? SE CANSOU DE ME MACHUCAR FISICAMENTE E AGORA QUER O QUÊ? ACABAR COM A MINHA CABEÇA?"_

"_Claro que não!" - mostrou-se horrorizado, pegando o outro de surpresa - "Se eu quisesse destruir a sua cabeça, eu estaria fazendo exatamente isso que estou fazendo a você, mas com elas. E na sua frente. Do jeito que você fala até parece que eu sou um monstro." - deu uma pausa e Treize ficava a cada segundo mais chocado com o que ouvia - "E cá entre nós, de monstruosidade, o senhor entende melhor do que eu. Eu não as fiz sofrer. Um acidente daqueles certamente as deve ter feito morrer na hora! A carbonização foi só para destruir evidências das reais causas. Todos saberão que foi um problema elétrico e um vazamento, isso é óbvio demais. Mas jamais saberão que foi sabotagem, afinal, o carro não passava por uma boa revisão há um ano já. E como ninguém o dirigia há uns dois meses..."_

"_Você..." - falava atônito com o que ouvia - "Você... Planejou tudo isso desde o início?" -Quatre o olhou como quem não estava entendendo muito bem o que ele falava._

"_Só agora você se deu conta de que eu vou matar você? Matei a sua mulher, a sua filha, e o próximo será você!" - o que mais aterrorizava Treize era o sorriso doce que o garoto que vira crescer e se tornar um homem ostentava mesmo falando coisas tão horrendas como aquelas, planejando de maneira fria a sua morte._

"_Pela primeira vez Treize viu um olhar diferente do olhar maníaco que ele lhe lançava. Então percebeu que o outro estava absurdamente excitado com seus gritos e toda aquela cena grotesca. Não mais conseguindo esconder sua excitação, Quatre havia aberto suas calças e seu membro despontava rijo e muito inchado, já úmido de sêmen entre suas pernas diante dos olhos angustiados do homem mais velho._

"_Não precisa se preocupar, não quero sequer encostar em você." - fez uma leve pausa - "Claro que não da forma como você deve estar pensando. Bem, espero que você tenha gostado da nossa conversa, pois a partir de agora eu não vou mais falar nada com você. E nem você comigo, pois você gritará alto demais e eu não quero perder a voz tentando me fazer ouvir por você." - Falava enquanto pegava alguns instrumentos de uma única vez, como serra e martelo. - "Até porque, eu quero ver tudo o que você tem aí."_

"_!"_

"_O show de bizarrices havia então começado de vez. _

"_O jovem árabe usou o martelo, martelando inúmeras vezes os joelhos do vizinho, destruindo um pouco os ossos, mas sem muito sucesso. Resolveu então bater nos ossos longos, e aí sim, o resultado era o que estava esperando: os ossos das pernas em algumas regiões esmigalhados, e em outras quebrados._

"_As unhas foram arrancadas uma a uma de seus dedos começando pelos pés e indo para as mãos, uma a uma, assim como arrancara um dos mindinhos. Tudo isso sempre ignorando os pedidos de misericórdia e clemência que o homem implorava._

"_Com uma faca, arrancava pele e carne de partes do corpo como o pé, e tocava nos ossos para ver como eram. Em um momento, quando havia bastante osso a mostra, voltava a pegar o martelo e com força batia-o sobre o osso. Com uma das chaves de fenda havia furado e depois, com um saca-rolhas, arrancou um de seus olhos._

"_Com tamanha dor, em alguns momentos o agora viúvo desmaiava e o loiro menor esperava o refém acordar para então continuarem com a seção de tortura. Após um certo tempo, não mais se ouviu a voz de Kushrenada, pois a gritaria havia enfurecido tanto o jovem árabe que o havia feito engolir água fervente, machucando-lhe tanto a garganta quanto os lábios._

"_A cada ação que fazia Treize chorar de dor, horror e medo, assim como todas as vezes em que ele acabava urinando ou defecando tamanho o medo ou a dor infringida um novo orgasmo era tirado do árabe torturador, e ele nem mesmo fazia questão de esconder sua satisfação ou pelo menos se virar para um outro lado. Não se importando, às vezes gozava sobre Treize: ora em seu rosto, ora em seus ferimentos. Não que ele mirasse, mas ele não segurava e gozava onde estivesse._

"_Também acontecia dele acabar gozando ou ficando excitado em ver seu esperma sobre a figura machucada a sua frente._

"_Com as serras Quatre havia conseguido serrar algumas das costelas de Treize após ter tirado, com uma outra faca – essa mais afiada – toda a pele e carne que tinham em seu peito. Nesse momento, o viúvo já estava morto tamanha a dor que havia sentido com todos aqueles maus-tratos. Mesmo assim, Quatre ainda teve o trabalho de furar cada um de seus órgãos internos que era possível tocar, e esquartejar o corpo do homem, assim como rachar o seu crânio com o martelo._

X-X-X-X-X

"Limpei tudo o que estava lá e guardei as ferramentas – todas limpas, claro – nos seus respectivos lugares. Esperei então até a noite para me livrar do corpo" - deu um pequeno riso e voltou a falar - "Desculpe-me. Eu esperei para me livrar das partes que eu havia colocado em sacolas, junto com folhas secas, terra e todas aquelas sujeiras típicas de jardim e porão. Ficou tudo completamente limpo, sem manchas ou evidências."

"Muitos te viram na casa dele, voltar de lá, mas não viram o Sr. Kushrenada sair de casa. Como você fez para que todos acreditassem que ele havia saído?"

"Eu já tinha construído um túnel de minha casa até o porão da casa dele. Ninguém sabia desse túnel, só eu. À noite eu resolvi passar por esse túnel, deixei um bilhete dele na porta da geladeira e saí com o carro dele. Ninguém reparou se eu tinha saído ou não, pois eu voltei de carona com meu pai, e a nossa é fechada, então ninguém viu quem saía do carro."

Aquilo definitivamente era um absurdo completo, e Trowa estava começando a se sentir mal com tudo aquilo, mesmo estando acostumado com a crueldade de outros prisioneiros em relatar suas matanças.

"Senhor Winner, tudo foi bastante esclarecedor, mas infelizmente meu horário está muito curto e eu ainda tenho muitos interesses no que o senhor tenha a me dizer. Será que o senhor aceita se encontrar novamente comigo em outro horário?"

"Claro, não irei a lugar algum, senhor Barton. Estou a sua disposição."

"Com sua licença" - pediu ao se levantar, tirando um sorriso bastante agradável dos lábios do detento. Conseguiu sair da sala e chegar até o banheiro antes de sujar o corredor. Estava acostumado a ouvir relatos cruéis, mas definitivamente aquilo havia embrulhado o seu estômago. E pior é que parecia ter demonstrado ao assassino que ele estava abalado com a sua história.

"Parece que realmente há histórias mais fortes, né?" - aquela voz o fez se virar, reconhecendo o delegado com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios, debochando claramente de suas habilidades como psiquiatra. Recompôs-se e se voltou para o policial atrás de si.

"Gostaria de saber se há como me encontrar mais vezes com Quatre Winner, delegado. Realmente, há histórias mais fortes e não sabia que a dele era tão desagradável assim." - ouviu apenas mais uma gargalhada de desdém, mas aquiesceu.

"Sim, sim. Se é o que você deseja, podemos arrumar para que você e ele se encontrem mais vezes. Até mesmo vou designar um lugar mais reservado para vocês, pois da mesma forma que você, meus policiais não são muito fãs de ouvir a história dele. Mas não se preocupe, manterei a vigilância. Apenas me ligue com antecedência."

"Sim, senhor. E muito obrigado pela ajuda."

Já tinha conseguido o relato do dia, uma nova visita e um baita de um embrulho no estômago, resolveu assim voltar para casa.

Na hora em que o delegado entrara no banheiro, ele iria contar que, na verdade, achava algo muito estranho nas motivações do jovem preso, inclusive que havia algo errado também no diagnóstico do mesmo, mas mesmo não acreditando em intuições, algo lhe dizia que não deveria falar ao homem o que realmente se passava em sua mente naquele momento, e que deveria averiguar por si só o que tinha nessa história.

Podia não ser policial, mas trabalhara tantas vezes com a polícia, que sabia de certos procedimentos e percebera logo de cara que na verdade aqueles registros na ficha do psicopata era um indício de que alguma coisa não estava batendo bem. Resolveu então fazer diferente daquela vez.

Sempre que visitava algum psicopata ele verificava sempre as suas reações e emoções, algo que nenhum psicopata tinha. As emoções eram completamente zeradas: ele não sabia o que era felicidade, tristeza, ódio, não sabia o que eram sentimentos em geral e, mesmo Quatre se encaixando perfeitamente nesse quadro, ainda assim aquele crime não parecia tão casual quanto queriam que parecesse.

Pensou dessa forma por todo o trajeto até chegar a sua casa. Tomou seu banho e resolveu que começaria naquele instante as investigações sobre o caso do jovem árabe, dispondo sobre a mesa de seu escritório todos os documentos disponibilizados pela polícia sobre o caso, mais o gravador com o áudio posto para tocar, se recostando à cadeira para melhor ouvir a voz do assassino e talvez pegar algo que na hora da conversa não tenha notado.

Tão absorto estava que nem mesmo percebeu que alguém chegava em casa e que a porta do escritório era aberta.

"O que é isso?" - assustou-se quando ouviu a voz atrás de si, parado na porta, encarando o gravador com os olhos arregalados ao ouvir as palavras saindo de uma voz suave. No mesmo instante o psiquiatra desligou o gravador. Ele sempre que gravava alguns relatos se fechava no escritório e mesmo lá percebia quando ele entrava em casa e desligava o som para que isso não o assustasse. Não sabia porque, mas aparentemente sempre que o outro via ou ouvia relatos e histórias de assassinatos a sangue frio se incomodava com tudo aquilo, nunca o indagou, mas de qualquer modo, também nunca quis invadir a privacidade do outro: se quisesse falar sobre isso, um dia o faria.

"Desculpe, Heero. Não o ouvi entrando em casa, se não teria desligado o áudio." - estava acostumado com a face de susto ou de incômodo do namorado quando este se deparava com os áudios que gravava, mas dessa vez ele estava aparentemente chocado com o que ouviu. - "Algo errado?"

"Quem era?" - pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala dirigiu seus olhos para o companheiro.

"Um presidiário. Estou novamente estudando casos de psicopatas que foram pegos pela polícia."

"Ah..." - foi tudo o que falou, seu semblante repentinamente se anuviando e seus olhos azuis perdendo um pouco a cor natural, ficando mais escuros.

"Algo te incomoda?" - perguntou por ver a mudança que tudo aquilo causara nele, mas como sempre Heero dava um sorriso fraco, balançava a cabeça e dava-lhe um selinho, mudando completamente de assunto

"Não, apenas me lembrei de algo chato hoje. A voz da pessoa no áudio parecia muito com a de um rapaz que foi levado hoje para o hospital". - falava enquanto dava as costas e ao mesmo tempo tirava a roupa, indicando que iria para o banho.

Mais uma vez o psiquiatra deixou passar, mais interessado nos documentos a sua frente uma vez que o namorado não falaria mesmo que tivesse uma escopeta entre seus olhos. Tratou de procurar em uma agenda antiga o número pessoal que o tenente Wufei havia lhe dado, e quando tivesse um pouco menos ocupado e quando fosse um pouco mais propício ligaria certamente marcando um horário com o policial.

Aí estava algo que lhe chamava bastante a atenção nessa história: a mudança de divisão de Wufei. Lembra-se de que, nos tempos em que trabalhavam juntos, o chinês era um dos melhores na área, inclusive era um dos nomes mais cotados para delegado. Do trabalho que tiveram brotou uma amizade fora do normal entre os dois e vira e volta se encontravam para conversas sobre coisas mais agradáveis.

Na época, quando os dois já eram consideravelmente amigos, tinha sido integrado um novo membro à corporação, o Heero. Antes de se tornar policial, Heero havia trabalhado alguns anos na brigada de incêndio, mas resolveu mudar para a polícia. Mesmo às vezes ele tendo que ficar algum tempo nas ruas, não precisava ficar tanto tempo assim exposto e seus horários eram mais estáveis. Pouco tempo depois ele havia sido promovido a detetive. E foi lá que eles se conheceram. Porém, nessa época, Wufei já tinha oficialmente mudado de departamento, apenas fazia os ajustes finais.

Outra coisa que não sabia ao certo era sobre a mudança de corporação. Ele havia falado de horários, mas já o vira virar noites e noites sem dormir e não se sentir mal. Fora que, mesmo sendo policial, ou quando bombeiro, ele conheceu pessoas más, certamente vis. Então por que se chocava todas as vezes que ouvia uma gravação de um psicopata? Mesmo assim respeitava, mas acreditava que tinha algo por trás dessa história. Quem sabe um dia ele não se abrisse para si?

"Já jantou?" - novamente perdido em seus devaneios, não percebeu o outro entrando. Só se deu conta quando Heero o abraçou por trás e beijou sua nuca, perguntando rente ao seu pescoço, o hálito quente do namorado lhe eriçando os pequenos pelos de seu corpo, num calafrio gostoso.

"Não, estava esperando você" - virou o rosto e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

"Já tomou banho?"

"Sim"

"Então vamos, está pronto."

Cada um em seu silêncio, rumaram para a cozinha a fim de jantarem juntos, mas os pensamentos de ambos estavam longes. Um deles ainda perturbado pela voz que ouvira no gravador e o outro pela conversa da tarde com a pessoa do gravador. Serviram-se e se sentaram um de frente para o outro na mesa, ouvindo uma música leve que foi posta por Heero para quebrar o clima, o que sempre funcionava.

"Como foi a tarde?" - iniciou a conversa, numa tentativa clara de quebrar o clima e a tensão que se instalara entre eles.

"Gostaria de dizer "agradável", mas não foi. Até que foi muito produtiva, mas agradável não." - deu uma pausa, tentando dizer com essas palavras que estava incomodado com a conversa com o tal psicopata. - "E a sua?"

"Não muito agradável, pois nos deparamos com uma situação bastante delicada. O rapaz matou um outro, mas ele estava visivelmente sob efeito de narcóticos."

"Por isso você falou do hospital?"

"Sim. Trowa, me diga, como médico, é possível que uma pessoa fique perturbada, digo, que uma pessoa perca completamente as suas faculdades mentais por excesso de entorpecente?"

"Sim. Certas drogas atingem de certa forma o cérebro das pessoas. Algumas, por excesso de uso, pode causar danos irreversíveis à mente do usuário. Uma dessas consequências, por exemplo, é a dependência química, uma consequência mais leve, mas que pode ser rápida – como no crack – ou mais demorada - como na maconha. A partir daí é que mora o perigo e o excesso pode acarretar danos irreversíveis.**[1]**" - com aquela resposta, Heero ficou ainda mais silencioso do que quando eles começaram o almoço. Trowa terminou seu prato enquanto o namorado permanecia quieto, apenas brincando com sua comida, mexendo-a com o garfo. Nem mesmo percebeu quando o psiquiatra se aproximou de si e depositava vários beijinhos em sua nuca.

"Não gosto de ver você assim". - virou-o para si, acariciando seu rosto com as mãos, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos - "Não quero também invadir a sua individualidade, mas você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei" - respondeu, dando-lhe um selinho e um sorriso mais fraco. - "É apenas cansaço do dia." - a resposta pareceu agradar Trowa, que deu um leve sorriso, fazendo Heero beijá-lo de maneira suave, mas mesmo assim mais demorado. Logo, os beijos de carinhosos passaram a vorazes e intensos e aos mesmos as mãos de ambos foram adicionadas, aumentando os prazeres com os novos carinhos. - "Os pratos" - tentou argumentar Heero - "Eles continuarão aí amanhã" - decretou Trowa, erguendo o namorado – que passara as pernas pela sua cintura – e levou-o ao quarto sem pararem o beijo.

Mais tarde, ambos aconchegados um ao outro, apenas aproveitando o momento de saciedade que envolve os casais, Trowa se permitiu pensar mais um pouco no seu dia. Pensava um pouco no psicopata que havia conhecido, sua narrativa e sentiu o enjoo voltar leve só de lembrar dos olhos brilhando maniacamente pelas palavras que saíam de sua boca, como se contasse um conto de fadas, se deliciando provavelmente ainda mais com a cara que deve ter feito ao ouvi-lo.

E também não conseguiu deixar de pensar em seu amado, agora em seus braços, de costas para si, com os olhos fechados, fingindo dormir. Trowa o conhecia e sabia que ele ainda estava acordado. Sabia também que Heero gostava desse momento pós gozo principalmente para refletir sobre coisas que o atormentam ou atormentaram pelo dia. Ele sempre dizia que após um bom sexo, quase tão bom quanto compartilhar seu calor e sentir seu cheiro, era pensar: em nenhum outro momento a mente funcionava tão bem. Vai se entender...

O japonês se encontrava estranho, mas não poderia definir, com certeza, que fora por causa da gravação do relato do psicopata, já que não o tinha visto antes, mas era quase certo que tinha a ver com a história. Sabia também que alguma coisa muito forte motivava Heero em seus atos, sua profissão e até em seu estilo de vida, mas como não queria forçá-lo a falar sobre o que não queria, não tinha ideia do que se tratava. Não entendia porque ele se sentia desconfortável todas as poucas vezes que se deparava com assassinos calculistas, afinal, seu trabalho era cheio dessas pessoas más. Só sabia que isso o machucava e mexia de uma forma estranha com ele.

_CONTINUA_

**[1]** – Muitas pessoas podem falar que é caretice da minha parte, mas há estudos que comprovam que o uso prolongado da maconha pode causar as mesmas lesões no cérebro que o uso do álcool, porém, são mais "intensas" (por falta de palavra melhor) e causam danos maiores. Claro que isso pelo uso prolongado e contínuo – anos – mas mesmo assim provoca danos. Além do que, por não se tratar de uma droga "forte" e que não causa dependência, há controvérsias quanto os possíveis danos à saúde. Não estou incentivando, criticando nem impondo nada, são apenas fatos. Sintam-se à vontade para fazerem suas escolhas.


End file.
